Snake's Secret
by ReaderWriter21
Summary: Snake has a crush on Ace, but when something happens to Snake, Ace realizes his love for him. Graphic sex inside. Yaoi SnakeAce. R&R please. Critism welcome.


**First PPG fic, hopefully you guys like it, but please be gentle. I don't own anything as you already know but I own my story plot. R&R critism welcome.**

**I'll say this once. Gay porn ahead. Don't like it, then leave, plain and simple. I may be cruel saying this, but its true. I will not say it again.**

**Snake's Asthma**

My friends and I were talking about what to do today. Ace made a joke and we all laughed. Suddenly I coughed and started to gasp for a breath, I couldn't breathe. It was getting harder to breath, I started to wheeze. I fell on my knees and held my throat. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Snake, you ok man?" Asked Ace. I shook my head. "Oh shit, he can't breath!" Cried Ace. I was feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Snake, calm down. Breathe slowly." Said little Artoro. I was so scared though.

"Screw this." Said Ace. "Billy, carry him. We have to get him to a hospital." Billy picked me up and they all ran to get me to a hospital. It was a few minutes till we got there. I was passed out then.

When I woke up I was on a hospital bed, with a tube down my throat, and a machine that helped me to breathe. I looked down a little bit and there was Ace lying right beside me and holding my hand. I was tired so I fell asleep again.

When I woke up it was morning, and there was a nurse sitting next to me.

"You're awake. Good, I'll tell the doctor." She said.

"Wait." I whispered I could barely hear myself. "Wait." I said again, but my throat was very sore. Then a doctor came in.

"So, I heard that you had trouble breathing, that's what your friends told me. You are very lucky to have friends like them. If they weren't there you would have suffocated. I'm sorry to say that you have Asthma, Snake. Is that your name?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Your throat must be really sore." I nodded. "I think it's your friend, Ace that stayed with you until they had to go, because visiting hours were over. He was very worried about you. And in a few hours you can go home." I shook my head. We didn't have a home, our parents threw us out, and we lived together. "Well, we will have to wait until you can talk." He said leaving.

"Would you like to have you bed up ward?" Asked the nurse, I nodded. I was sitting up now. She left, and then I saw Ace peeking in. I smiled and he came in. He sat on my bed.

"Hey Snake, how ya doing?" He asked I shrugged. "Your throat hurts?" I nodded. I suddenly hugged him, so he hugged my back. "Jeez you scared the hell out of me, Snake." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him tighter. I think he knew that I was really scared. He rubbed my back until I loosened my grip in his shirt. I fell asleep on his shoulder. He laid me down and left. I woke up later and I got up. Then a nurse came in and smiled.

"Lie down and take a deep breath." I took a few deep breaths. She took the tube and started move it just a tiny bit. "Now breathe out like your blowing birthday candles." I did and as I did she took it out and I coughed a few times. But it was finally out. She gave me a doctor's note. I had to get an inhaler. She gave me a practice one. She told me that I had to calm down and blow out the air in my lungs, put the inhaler in my mouth, push down the button, and take a deep breath and finally hold it for 30 seconds. When we were done, I was released from the hospital. My friends and I went to the pharmacy and got my new inhaler, my friends got spares in case I lost mine. Ace put his in his vest pocket, Grubber, in his mouth, Billy, in his belly button, Little Artoro in his pocket, and me also in my short pocket.

"It was quiet without you Snake." Said Artoro.

"I wassss lonely'sss without you guys'sss there." I said.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Said Ace as he put a hand on my shoulder. I felt a really weird feeling when he put a hand on my shoulder. It felt good.

That night at the clubhouse I crawled over to Ace's bunk, and kissed him on the lips. I felt him kiss back; he pushed his tongue in my mouth and explored it. I rested my hands on his shoulders; I quickly and quietly hopped on his chest and kept kissing him. I kept resting my hands on his shoulders, and then I felt his hard member wanting release from its responsibility. I put a hand on his member and he moaned in my mouth. I can't believe that I'm kissing and touching my best friend and his dick! I quickly took off his vest and then tried to take off his shirt. He sat up and took off his shirt; we broke of the kiss until he got his shirt off. He leaned in to my face and kissed me again, this time forcefully. He flipped over and I was on my back; he pressed on my groin and I moaned in his mouth. He put a hand on my back, and one up my tank top. I took off my shirt and he dropped to lick my nipples. I pushed his head into my chest it felt so good. He sucked on one then he did the other. I felt his hands were trying to get my pants off. I took off my pants, and he gently rubbed my dick. He stopped sucking my nipples and started to give me a hickey on my neck.

"Ace." I purred quietly. Then it hit me, maybe Ace was awake and he was doing this on purpose. Maybe, I am loved. I smiled and kissed his head. I gasped when he wrapped his mouth around my dick; I moaned and pushed his head down. I felt his tongue tasting me, and it felt so good. He put my hands on his shoulders; I squeezed and moaned again. Everyone sleeps like a rock they can't hear us. He took off his pants and I sat on his lap again. He stopped kissing me for a few minutes and got out some lube.

"Get up on all fours and beg for a fuck." He said. I turned around, got on all fours and he spread my legs a bit further. I couldn't see what he was doing, but he put in two fingers in my ass. I gasped quietly and moved my hips on his hand. It felt so god damn good.

"Stop moving your hips back, I'll fuck you in a moment." Said Ace quietly. I stopped and whined. He chuckled.

"Oh fuck yeah." He said as he rubbed lube on his dick. "Ready?" He asked. I whispered yes. He slowly pushed it in, and then it was fully in. I moaned loudly. He began to pull out and push back in.

"Oh yeah, Ace. Good and deep." I whispered. He put his hands on my hips and started to go a little faster. In and out in and out. It felt so good, no not good fantastic! I pushed back against Ace, as he thrusted into me, then he struck something inside I wanted more and more. Ace pushed in harder.

"Harder Ace." I whined. He did, he got the point and thrust harder and harder. He grabbed my dick and jerked me off hard. He grabbed it harder and wanted me to come first. I did, spilling cum all over the bed. Then I felt the slick wetness of Ace's cum inside me, he thrust a few times and made my ass really slick. He pulled out and rested on me. Oh God, I want more.

"I love you, Ace." I hissed quietly and playfully.

"I love you too, Snake." He said. He flipped me over and started to work on his hickey again.

"Make me belong to you." I said pushing his head in my neck. He sank his fangs in my neck, and I liked it. I pushed him further down I wanted the pain. He sank his fangs hard into me, and I moaned loudly. He took out his fangs and licked and sucked my nipples. I held his head, I heard him moan as he bit down on one of my green nipples. I shuddered. I fell asleep afterwards. Ace grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him and me. I cuddled close to him. Before the others got up I got my cloths on and went back to bed. I fell face first into my hammock and pulled some blanket over me. I remembered that night very well; when I told my friend that I loved him.

**First story don't ask, just like Snake/Ace. So yeah.**


End file.
